The present invention relates to novel methods and compositions using bis (cyclohexyl) disulfide to alter the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or enhance) flavors to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Incense/fruity, pungent, nutty sulfury (berry), minty, musty and sweet flavor notes or combinations for improving the taste and aroma of articificial grape or other fruity flavoring compositions are particularly desirable for may uses in consumable articles, e.g. foodstuffs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,772, sulfide derivatives suitable for use in meat flavors are represented by the following structural formula: ##EQU1## wherein R represents hydrogen of lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms and R.sub.1 represents the carbon atoms necessary to complete a cycloalkyl group, containing from 4 to 9 intracyclic carbon atoms and m is 1 or 2.
Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,772 is the formulation of cycloalkyl mercaptans in situ with the remaining ingredients of the flavoring or foodstuff composition carried out by employing as the precursor, a mercaptal and/or hemimercaptal capable of yielding the desired cycloalkyl mercaptan by simple hydrolysis, e.g., at refluxing temperatures. Particularly described as suitable for such use is the mercaptal formed on the addition of acetaldehyde to cyclopentyl mercaptan, such mercaptal having the following structural formula: ##EQU2## where R and R.sub.1 have the aforedescribed significance.
Bis (cyclohexyl) disulfide is prepared according to the process set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,934 issued Aug. 8, 1950.